Blaze
Blaze é um personagem. Apareceu primeiro como personagem secreto em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, reaparecendo como o chefe de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Também apareceu no fundo de The Pit II em Mortal Kombat II. Foi criado por Délia que é quase uma deusa que domina o fogo. História real Blaze é um misterioso ser elemental de Outworld. Planos foram feitos para tornar Onaga imortal usando o último ovo de dragão, mas por causa de sua morte, o ovo foi mantido em incubação até poder ser ressuscitado. Um antigo "homem santo" seguidor de Onaga capturou Blaze em uma emboscada e o forçou a vigiar o ovo. Porém, durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, a câmara onde estava o ovo foi invadida por Cyrax, Nitara, e Reptile. Nitara usou Cyrax para alcançar a câmara, onde ela separou o Vampirerealm (Mundo dos Vampiros) de Outworld antes de partir. Reptile, entretanto, veio em busca de vingança, mas só achou o ovo de dragão. Nesse momento o ovo rachou, mandando a essência de Onaga para Reptile, fazendo com que ele se tornasse o hospedeiro do Dragon King. Depois disso Blaze foi libertado do domínio do "homem santo" e continuou sua jornada. No Mortal Kombat Armaggedon, tem uma guerra entre o bem e o mal, até que aparece a piramide do argus que contem Blaze, e, quem mata-lo primeiro vira um Deus, todos começam a subir a piramide mas, quem realmente mata Blaze é Taven, tornando-se um Deus. Blaze apesar de ter seu alinhamento neutro, é o novo vilão desta última batalha, em Unchained , ele aparece como personagem selecionavel, em seu final é revelado que Argus e Delia transformam o simples elemental em uma enorme besta assassina, eles deram poder suficiente para que ele pudesse matar o maior número de guerreiros possíveis, não importa se fosse heróis ou vilões, eles tinham tudo preparado para a batalha final. Em Armageddon, Blaze foi criado por Argus e Delia, para proteger os irmãos Daegon e Taven, mais Blaze conseguiu escapar, e se tornou o lider de toda a aventura mas Blaze morre por Taven Características de combate Poderes e habilidades Sendo um elemental, Blaze tem poder sobre tudo relacionado ao fogo, variando de projéteis de chamas a acertos físicos aumentados por seus poderes de fogo. Em Deadly Alliance e Armagedon, foi revelado que seus captores que o obrigaram a guardar o ovo de dragão "corromperam seu projeto original", que talvez explique a nova forma que ele assumiu. Criado por Delia, Blaze serve como um catalisador do poder supremo que pode ser absorvido por qualquer que conseguisse derrotá-lo, dando o poder vencedor, ampliando suas competências para níveis onipotentes e concedendo um único desejo. É também nessa nova forma que Blaze se torna o mais poderoso combatante em toda a franquia em que ele é capaz de causar um único Armageddon devorando a própria existência. Golpes especiais *'Flame Ball': Blaze atira uma bola de fogo no oponente. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Flame Uppercut': Blaze atinge o oponente com um uppercut. Esse movimento é emprestado de Drahmin. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Flame Charge': Blaze faz um movimento que aumenta sua vida. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Quake Slam': Blaze soca o chão, enviando lava para debaixo do oponente. É inbloqueável. (MK:A) *'Steam Roller': Blaze rola pelo chão, atingindo o oponente. (MK:A) *'Charge Up': Blaze faz um movimento que aumenta energia. (MK:A) *'Melting Lava Teleport': Blaze desaparece em lava, aparecendo do outro lado, atrás do oponente. (MK:A) Crescimento do personagem Blaze apareceu pela primeira vez no fundo da arena The Pit II pelo diretor de arte da série, Tony Goskie, como parte da tradição da série de adicionar elementos misteriosos nos jogos. Inicialmente recebeu o nome de "Torch"(Tocha, em português). Porém, esse nome não pôde ser usado por que a Marvel possuía os direitos do nome como parte do personagem Tocha-humana (Human Torch). Nessa aparição, as animações de Blaze (assim como as de Hornbuckle), foram, na verdade mudanças na palheta de Liu Kang com chamas cobrindo seu corpo. Desenhos da The Krypt de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance mostram imagens de um Blaze sem fogo, com cabelo e machados duplos, numa possível posição de luta. O personagem Blaze acabou sendo introduzindo mais tarde no desenvolvimento da série, porém ele perdeu várias características, como seu próprio estilo de luta, armas, e um fatality. Curiosidades *A forma fraca de Blaze em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon aparece apenas no modo Konquest do jogo. *Junto com Cyber Sub-Zero, Blaze é o único personagem que tem uma cor diferente de sangue. Porém, no caso dele, assume-se que é lava. *Em sua forma de chefe, Blaze é o personagem mais alto de toda a série. *Blaze foi originalmente apelidado de "Torcha" pelo fãs antes de seu verdadeiro nome ser revelado. *Em Armageddon, Blaze é o unico personagem que o jogador não pode fazer um fatality. *Foi criado por Delia para observar os reinos. *Tirando Stage Fatalities e Kreate-A-Fatality, Blaze faz parte do grupo que inclui Daegon, Mokap, Moloch, e Onaga que jamais tiveram um Fatality. *Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, jogar Blaze da Sky Temple vai fazer ele gritar: "Oh my god! This is not happening to me!" (Ah, meu Deus! Isto não está acontecendo comigo!), a mesma coisa que Jax fala quando ele cai. *Em Mortal Kombat 2 na fase The Pit 2 ele aparece no fundo do cenario junto com Hornbuckle. * é o chefe mais simples de enfrentar Galeria Bio blaze.jpg Blazeessence.gif Blaze.jpg 11322-51787 super.jpg Categoria:Elemental Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens secretos